


我想成为你的

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Friends With Benefits, M/M, POV Sirius Black, pining Sirius
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 有时我的确应该闭嘴，可这欲望如此凶狠而残暴。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	我想成为你的

**Author's Note:**

> 老生常谈的一战angst，毫无新意的自我放纵。  
> 警告，依然，是我流OOC。

*

毕业前夕，全体格兰芬多七年级去了一次麻瓜酒吧，成为负责任的成年人之前最后的狂欢。酒吧位于卡姆登，还是莱姆斯带他们去的。掠夺者为这件事足足调戏了模范级长两个月，只有西里斯的玩笑句句带刺。

詹姆去点酒了，彼得邀请一个金发碧眼的姑娘跳舞。角落里有个英俊的男人从他们坐下起就一直盯着月亮脸看。西里斯只想掀桌子。

月亮脸绝对喝多了，因为他正拉着一个麻瓜女生喋喋不休，甚至还有些手舞足蹈。

“……我不知道。有时候在嘈杂的环境里我反而觉得内心很安静，周围都是人群才更好脱身而出，就好像你不再禁锢于这副身体，而是游离在外……你懂这种感觉吗？”像是意识到自己不小心说多了，莱姆斯不好意思地抓了抓头发。在西里斯看来，那可爱的样子应该被定义为违法。

但那个女孩不懂。她们都不懂，西里斯想告诉他，没人比我更懂你，你还不明白吗？他谋杀般的眼光盯得女孩心惊胆战，三两句话之后便像兔子一样匆匆逃跑。莱姆斯叹了一口气，仰头喝了两口酒。

“想抽烟吗？”西里斯突然问。然后不等莱姆斯回答，一把握住他的手腕。起身时莱姆斯站立不稳，一个趔趄险些摔进西里斯怀里（为什么不？西里斯遗憾地想）。他紧紧握住莱姆斯伶仃的手腕，一路穿过拥挤而摇摆的人群。此时此刻他甚至不能怪酒精，因为他今晚光顾着生气，几乎滴酒未沾。莱姆斯的脉搏在他的指尖下突突跳动；西里斯觉得自己仿佛握住了一枚定时炸弹。

走出喷涂着大大的“吸烟区”三个字的后门，靠在肮脏的酒吧外墙上，西里斯用魔法点燃了一支烟。莱姆斯把手插在兜里，拒绝了西里斯问他要不要来一根的提议。这没什么大不了的，西里斯告诉自己，这不过是他拒绝你的又一件事罢了。反正他抽烟也是跟你学的，现在戒烟再正常不过。他盯着袅袅消散的烟雾，想，你想要什么，告诉我你他妈到底想要什么。想，我想吻你，让我吻你。倾身过去吻莱姆斯是一件再容易而自然不过的事，他以前这么干过千百次。但月亮脸低下了头。

于是他望着黑如点墨的夜空，装作随意地说，“搬来和我一起住？”

莱姆斯猛地抬眼。一双眼睛透过长长的睫毛，惊讶而困惑。好吧，看来没有他想象中的那么随意。黑暗里糟糕的灯光下，看不真切他眼睛的颜色。但西里斯知道，那颜色是秋天里生锈的湖。西里斯能溺死在那里面。“不。”拒绝来得干脆而直接，带着一丝惊讶。

“为什么不？”

“因为我们都知道我付不起房租。”

“我们也都知道我不会让你付房租。”

“正因如此。”莱姆斯耸了耸肩。

“我不明白，”西里斯暴躁得想扯头发。“你需要一个地方住，我恰好有一间公寓。好朋友为什么不能互相帮助？”

莱姆斯意味深长地看了他一眼。“好朋友不会这样做。”

“好朋友也不会这样做。”他倾身过去狠狠亲了莱姆斯一口，仿佛要证明什么。“但你还不是让我做了？”

莱姆斯盯着他不说话。不知道是不是一瞬间的错觉，西里斯觉得莱姆斯快哭了。但他没有。他只是平静地抬起手，用指关节蹭了蹭嘴角，是留恋还是厌恶。但总之他摇了摇头。

“不，大脚板。我不需要你的怜悯。”

西里斯哑然失笑。他对这个每月都要变成狼的男孩，有喜爱有生气有崇拜有恐惧有欲望，但从来、从来没有怜悯。他怜悯他狂热崇拜纯血的父母，他怜悯他软弱得不敢反抗他们的弟弟。有时候他甚至怜悯苦苦追求伊万斯的詹姆。他最怜悯他自己。可是莱姆斯啊，我要怎样才能告诉你，我只是想对你好？

“留下吧，月亮脸，”西里斯求他——西里斯什么时候求过人？“我需要有个人当我的家养小精灵，帮我做饭，给我洗衣服，每天告诉我我有多好看。你也知道我的烹饪魔咒有多烂。”

莱姆斯的嘴角抽动，不完全是个笑容。西里斯乘胜追击。“可怜可怜你朋友的小命？”一双狗狗眼眨巴眨巴地看着莱姆斯；没有人能对小狗说不。对此，他心知肚明。

果不其然。“这不公平，”莱姆斯闭上眼揉着鼻梁说。“这是情感要挟（emotional blackmail）。”

“要挟，恐吓，”西里斯拉起他的双手倒退。“布莱克（Black）家的专利。来跟我住你就知道了。”

*

他们彼此心照不宣的“炮友”关系存在了多久谁也说不好。也许这只是另一件说明西里斯被家里搞得不太正常的事情之一。在西里斯这里，爱情和友情的边界就像暴怒和溺爱、姐弟和夫妻的区别一样模糊不清。他记不清是从什么时候开始想要莱姆斯，也许是第一次在尖叫棚屋看到他一丝不挂、伤痕累累的身体，也许是第一次登上红色的霍格沃茨特快，也许远远早在真正见到他之前。

西里斯以为毕业以后事情会容易起来，但事实证明并没有。事实也证明和莱姆斯住在一起也许并不是一个好主意——至少，没有他想象中那么好——但他无法忍受月亮脸露宿街头的念头（或许他也无法忍受离他太远，但这一点西里斯永远不会承认）。莱姆斯这个人，从来学不会拒绝，所以他默许了西里斯喝醉的，以及后来没那么醉的，动手动脚和笨拙亲吻（梅林，那第一个吻至今回想起来让西里斯尴尬）；默许了西里斯把他推到床上；默许了西里斯进入他、掌握他、压制他；默许了太多太多又太少太少。西里斯想对莱姆斯做所有不可言说之事，也想对他什么也不做。也许，他只是单纯不知道该如何表达亲昵。

他们的第一次做了很久，很大一部分原因是西里斯觉得自己有必要给莱姆斯留下深刻印象。就好像在莱姆斯的邻床睡了七年的人不是他，就好像他还可以重新留下第一印象。他也不是没有想过，如果他和莱姆斯是在成年后才相遇，当他们的视线穿过整个喧闹嘈杂的房间，终于、终于、命中注定而又无可挽回地交错，他有没有那个本事在一个心跳的时间让莱姆斯怦然心动。他想象肆无忌惮地盯着莱姆斯的嘴唇看，被葡萄酒染红的舌尖暗示性地缓缓扫过下唇。他想象径直朝莱姆斯走过去，马丁靴撞击地板，耳后别着丝卡香烟。但他知道，如果七年的朝夕相处都不能说服莱姆斯，那浮生掠影的惊鸿一瞥更不能；他也知道，没有掠夺者他根本不可能长成今天这个样子，更不要说会爱上什么样的人。人是过去每一天的历史总和，从这个角度来说，他和莱姆斯构成了彼此。

所以当他从肩上放下莱姆斯的腿时，他们都听见了那声清晰的关节咔哒声。莱姆斯抽了抽眼角——疼痛，还是尴尬？——西里斯立刻被一股内疚之情淹没。不管他是想讨好莱姆斯还是想表现自己，最后受伤的似乎总是莱姆斯。但莱姆斯对他向来宽容，就像你总会原谅家里淘气的小狗。

在那之后他为莱姆斯沏了一杯茶。是莱姆斯最爱的厄尔格雷，只加奶不加糖。赤身裸体、只裹着一条毯子的莱姆斯满怀感激地接过，神情好像西里斯单枪匹马废掉了狼人注册法案（西里斯不是没有想过）。西里斯不敢对上他亮晶晶的眼睛，只好低头扯着裤子上松开的线头。莱姆斯的十指紧扣茶杯，温暖的热气让他的指节泛红，不由得令人浮想联翩。尽管他在莱姆斯里面只是十分钟以前的事，但这 _不够_ ，这永远不够。

他们在这个后来见证了他们无数次做爱的沙发上坐了很久，终于，西里斯说想上床睡觉。他犹豫了一下，那句“你也来吗？”终究没有说出口，于是这个时机就这么错过了。后来，非常后来，西里斯会想，这个时机是不是他们整个关系/非关系的某种隐喻，因为他们的确在不停地错过。

*

莱姆斯很少拒绝西里斯露骨的邀约。更少主动提出这样的要求。他们做爱百分之九十五是西里斯开的头，剩下百分之五……似乎就这样发生了。西里斯不知道性于莱姆斯而言意味着什么，也许莱姆斯觉得这是又一项为了留住朋友应尽的义务。他会这么想的，也会这么做的。在五年级第一次看过他们阿尼玛格斯形态之后，西里斯觉得莱姆斯会为了他们做任何事。

周末的早晨莱姆斯喜欢靠在床头看书，西里斯坚持要买的丝绸床单半拉到腰间，上半身的伤疤和吻痕暴露无遗。他看书看得很快；从小只能从图书馆借书和拥有一群爱打断他的朋友的后果。他会时不时地呷一口茶，然后心不在焉地吮吸被茶杯烫到的手指，因为西里斯的所有咒语都和他这个人一样——过分激动，保温咒也不例外。只裹着一条浴巾的西里斯从浴室出来，一路滴着水走到他的床前。还未散尽的热气和干净好闻的香波都再明显不过，但莱姆斯就是不长记性。所以——当他像大脚板一样疯狂抖掉身上的水时——莱姆斯除了怪自己还能怪谁呢？他像保护他的头生子一样保护那本泛黄的书，皱着眉质问西里斯，你是狗吗？

这就是西里斯所需要的全部鼓励。他跳上床把莱姆斯扑倒（人形，当然），坏笑着问他，你想知道我是不是狗？要不要我证明给你看？

莱姆斯大可翻他的白眼，但他很难藏住嘴角上扬的笑意。“老天，你的幽默感真是令人 ** _无法_** 忍受。”

“我身上还有其他东西让你无法 ** _忍受_** 。”他挤眉弄眼地暗示。

又一个白眼。“是啊，比如你的自大。”

“如果是事实，那就不叫自大。”西里斯坚持。

“随便你怎么说。”

“你还以为有过亲身经历的人能客观评价呢，”西里斯捉住莱姆斯没有握书的那只手，引导它蹭着刚换上的短裤的隆起。莱姆斯不带恶意地弓起膝盖顶了他一下，没有使出全部力气。

“你真是条狗，”莱姆斯打了个大大的哈欠，记下看到的页码，合上书，重新钻到床单下面。“我要睡觉了。”他闭上眼睛宣布道。但西里斯怎么可能让他如愿。

又或者，西里斯的确如了他的愿（他希望）。

*

但有时莱姆斯会需要发泄一般的粗鲁性爱，就好像这样那无孔不入的焦虑就能被操出他的身体系统。哦，西里斯多想告诉他，没用的，宝贝。它不会放过我们每一个人。

莱姆斯甚至都不需要色诱西里斯。漆黑的夜里，他悄无声息地走到西里斯门口（西里斯从不关门），一句“你想——”还没说完，西里斯早就翻身起来，盯着他的眼睛点头。西里斯从来没有大声回答过这个问题，因为答案永远是，也只能是，当然。

但在极少数他愿意花心思色诱西里斯的时候，西里斯总是被自己欲望的深渊所吓到。莱姆斯疲倦的脸出现在他房间门口，西里斯是有点意外的。莱姆斯几乎总是在满月之前来找他，而今晚是满月之后。满月之前的莱姆斯焦躁、不安，整个身体像缠绕得过紧的弹簧；满月之后的莱姆斯苍白、憔悴，仿佛连最简单的站立都让他体力不支。

莱姆斯赤脚走过西里斯房间的地毯，安静地来到他的床前。黑暗里只能看清他的轮廓，但西里斯忍住没开灯。不管他们做过多少次，不管他多么虔诚地吻过每一道伤疤，莱姆斯都不让他开灯。西里斯往另一边挪了挪，好让莱姆斯钻进他的被窝。等感觉到另一具身体的体温，西里斯才意识到莱姆斯没穿衣服。上帝。

莱姆斯没有说明来意，西里斯也没有问。他不需要；莱姆斯来找他，只可能是一种理由。求助，疼痛，贫穷，莱姆斯厌恶一切让他示弱的东西。但示弱给爱人赋权。如果莱姆斯想，西里斯可以给他一切；如果莱姆斯想，西里斯可以为他摘下月亮再放到他的脚边。但莱姆斯不想。（至少，不是从西里斯这里。）

他们相对无言了很久。西里斯刚刚开口想要说些什么，但莱姆斯伸出食指压住了他的唇，颤抖的，害怕的，不容置疑的。西里斯转而含住了他的手指，想要色情地暗示却不敢。

还是莱姆斯主动凑过来，热气喷在西里斯的耳垂。我想要你。一阵战栗窜过西里斯的脊椎，快如闪电猛如电击。他强压下所有尖叫喧嚣的冲动，小心翼翼地握住他的肩膀，推开一臂之远的距离，低头看着他问，你确定吗？那一刻莱姆斯的脸上闪过一丝什么表情——惊讶，困惑， ** _受_ _伤_** ——让西里斯差点心脏病发作。但还没等他反应过来，莱姆斯就把头埋在他的颈窝，喃喃说，确定，他妈的我确定。并不知羞耻地用髋部蹭西里斯的下体。西里斯，当然，毫无尊严地硬了。

但最后他们也没做。他也不知道自己为什么不屈服于欲望。他没有顾忌，他有整整三年的性幻想素材——也许只是不忍莱姆斯身上狰狞的伤疤。

上学期间莱姆斯交过几个女朋友。清一色的拉文克劳，清一色的浅尝辄止，西里斯敢拿詹姆的横扫打赌，没有一个走到过最后，得以看见莱姆斯长袍下的性感——莱姆斯在这方面是个彻头彻尾的懦夫。他把伤疤看作非我族类的丑陋证据；西里斯把这看作通向他的唯一地图。

现在西里斯情不自禁地吻过他肩上的伤疤，莱姆斯瞬间绷紧了身体，仿佛在等待一拳重击。但西里斯继续吻他，直到他放松下来。他的左手从莱姆斯的侧腹一直往下摸到大腿，那团最大的伤痕组织在他温柔的指尖下虬结而坚硬，野蛮地提醒着他们那里曾经发生过什么。西里斯看不见，但他能感觉到，莱姆斯闭上了眼。那是莱姆斯身上最久的伤疤，也是唯一一个不是他自己造成的伤疤。很长一段时间以来他甚至都不允许别人多看一眼，更不要说触碰它。

那是被诅咒的伤口，他说。

*

西里斯已经记不清这是莱姆斯第几份早出晚归的麻瓜工作，完全浪费了他的级长荣誉和七个N.W.E.T.s。在等待莱姆斯回家的时间，西里斯放上了莱姆斯最喜欢的Talking Heads唱片，点燃一支烟。坏习惯，他知道。莱姆斯在家的时候公寓里总是窗户大开，因此詹姆曾开玩笑说西里斯金屋藏娇的计划看来不太成功——他不知道他一句无心的评论有多接近真相。西里斯拿起壁炉架上的照片，看着照片里的莱姆斯一遍又一遍地被红酒浇了满身。近景里笑得一脸灿烂的新人反而有些失焦，但那也许只是因为站在照相机后面的人是西里斯。他记得詹姆和伊万斯的婚礼有多么反高潮，他也记得在洗手间里的匆忙一发有多刺激。他大笑着把不幸的莱姆斯拽进男士洗手间，迫不及待地帮他脱下一身西装和白衬衫。莱姆斯看着被毁掉的衣服做了个鬼脸，这样的可爱西里斯自然无法拒绝。他从莱姆斯的下颌角开始吻起，尝到巧克力和茶的味道，然后握着莱姆斯的腰把人倒退着推进最近的隔间，掏出魔杖、锁门、跪在莱姆斯面前，动作一气呵成。他拉下莱姆斯裤子拉链的时候手有些抖，不得不提醒自己做一次深呼吸。莱姆斯把手指轻轻放在他的头发上，没有拉扯。低垂的眼睫轻轻颤动，那是走漏心声的唯一标志。

然后他让莱姆斯转过身，就在那个隔间要了他。他把头埋在莱姆斯脖颈和肩膀交界的地方，莱姆斯脆弱的颈动脉在他的唇齿舌尖疯狂跳动，仿佛在传达某个迫切而紧急的讯号：上我，上我，上我现在现在现在——他射在里面的时候没控制好咬下的力度，犬齿穿透皮肤，引出了血。莱姆斯仰起头，发出从开始以来的唯一一点声音，比起呻吟更像是一声叹息。

再然后莱姆斯逼他为自己清理干净。他在骗了莱姆斯几个不情不愿的吻之后一挥魔杖，清理一新（Scourgify）的卷舌r花哨地带了一点大舌音，结果力度过猛惊得莱姆斯倒吸一口凉气。他把眼看就要炸毛的莱姆斯搂进怀里，下巴搁在狼人刚被无情扯乱的头顶，笑得肆无忌惮而喘不过气。那一刻他觉得有什么东西从他共鸣的胸腔升腾满溢，像是六年级熬迷情剂时光顾着看莱姆斯背影悄悄从坩埚边缘流下的珍珠泡沫。

他把那一张唱片听完了，抽掉了一整包香烟，莱姆斯都没有回来。

*

有一次，事后，莱姆斯像只考拉一样紧紧抱着西里斯。西里斯还留在他里面，莱姆斯的长腿纠缠在他的腰间。他趴在西里斯的耳边，困倦而口齿不清地说，我不想当你的婊子。

西里斯用下巴摩擦他的头发，没说话。他不知该从哪里说起。说“ ** _什么_** ”？说“没关系，我可以当你的”？也许，“对不起，我爱你”？他知道他是最没有资格对莱姆斯说爱的人，这还不算他那些操蛋的、愚蠢的错误——实话实说，他甚至不知道布莱克有没有能力爱人。 ** _那个_** 恶作剧可以让莱姆斯一辈子拥有对他的道德制高点，可莱姆斯甚至都不想要。

所以他没说话。因为他心知莱姆斯要是还带了脑子，绝对不会像这样放下防线。他愿意认为是自己技术太好，上得莱姆斯神志不清，但他明白无误地知道是这几个月的神秘任务，榨干了莱姆斯所剩无几的精力。他会一连消失好几天，不肯告诉西里斯他的去向。他会在跌进门后闭着眼走进房间，倒头就睡。大脚板能闻到他满月前的焦躁不安，也能闻到他身上陌生的味道：泥土，血腥， ** _野性_** 。西里斯想质问他“是谁”，又自觉没有资格。

他也想说自己不会嫉妒。但那些轻而易举贴上来的柔软身体，那些昏暗酒吧里意味深长的眼神，老天，他真是嫉妒得发疯。他无法忍受和除了叉子彼得以外的人分享莱姆斯。

西里斯不知道霍普是否认为是他带坏了莱姆斯。霍普很喜欢西里斯（当然），但恐怕她并不知道西里斯想操她儿子（当然）。更正：西里斯想用各种体位操她儿子一直操到星期天。但霍普和她儿子一样，是那种让你情不自禁想要留下好印象的人，所以西里斯甚至没在霍普面前说过一句脏话。如果莱姆斯注意到了，他也什么也没说。

你瞧，莱姆斯这个人，最大的特点就是隐秘。他是西里斯见过最隐秘的人，而西里斯还是在布莱克家长大。莱姆斯把一切都看在眼里，说出来的不到千分之二。他不是一个好读懂的人，更不是一个会把真心别在袖口的人。可西里斯想把自己的心给他，让他别在他的袖口。这个同一具身体里住着老人的男孩，这个在麻瓜世界长大的巫师，这个亦人亦兽的造物，是西里斯穷尽一生也解不开的无解之谜。

可他多么想啊，他多么想。

——全文完——


End file.
